A Dog's Taste
by Katie of Gryffindor
Summary: --Dedicated to Natt-- Two Marauders take time to cook together and have a bit of fun. (slash)


****

Notes: Barely more than a drabble, but I think it's a sweet little story. It's my first foray into S/R as the main pair. I didn't want this to be all about... well what most are writing S/R about these days... Rather I wanted this to be a happy story... Happy in the face of what it was they were up against in OotP. I hope you like it.  
**Dedication**: _To nattish on her birthday. I hope your day is filled with simple joys, happy moments, and cheery times that will become wonderful memories. This story is in honor of you, sweets. Have a great birthday. *hugs*_  
  


****

A Dog's Taste

__

By Katie of Gryffindor

Written Specially for Natt

Chop, chop. "Make sure you don't leave them on the one side for too long, love. You know I like it rare." _Chop-chop-chop_. 

"Yes, Paddy. I'm about to flip them over now." _Squeak. Screech. Slap-hisss. Slap-hisss_. "I swear, you've been hiding out in your Animagus form far too long. You've really developed a dog's taste in food."

Sirius turned from the carrots he was chopping and glanced over at Remus, his eyebrow raising just enough to drive Remus batty. "And what do you mean by that, Moony?" He gestured carelessly with the knife, pointing it in Remus' general direction.

Remus eyed the knife warily. Then he moved toward Sirius, set a hand on the one of Sirius' that was holding the knife, and pushed it down and out of the way. "Careful with that, Sirius." He placed a soft kiss on his lover's nose and smiled, a glint of mischief in his eye. "And what I meant by the 'dog's taste in food' comment was simply this, old friend." Remus kissed Sirius chastely and stepped a few paces back. "It doesn't matter how I cook anything for you anymore." Remus continued backing up, talking the whole time. "You'll eat anything so long as it's food."

With that and a cheery cackle, Remus turned and scampered off toward the Black family living room, a growling Sirius right behind. As they were running through the hallway, Sirius morphed into his dog form. He snuffled his way out of the wizard's robes effortlessly and scrambled after Remus, easily gaining on the other wizard. He grabbed the hems of Remus' robes in his teeth and yanked. Remus stumbled and fell with a soft _thump_ on Mrs. Black's aging couch. 

In the next second, Remus heard a growl. He rolled himself over and saw the black dog take a running leap at him. The dog landed on top of Remus, knocking the wind out of both of them. 

As they both regained their breath, Snuffles' doggy lips pulled back into a grin and he started panting. Then Snuffles gave Remus a good slobbery lick on the neck. "Ergh, Paddy! _No_!" Remus tried to throw up his hands and push Snuffles off, but the dog's paws had pinned his arms to the couch. Mid-lick, Sirius morphed back into his human, and now naked, form, finishing off the lick at Remus' earlobe and then nibbled the lobe lightly. 

Remus sighed, half exasperated, half aroused. "You really are disgusting sometimes."

Sirius grinned. "You bet, mate. And that's why you love me."

Remus laughed softly and poked at Sirius' bare side. "Oh, is that why?" He smiled and shook his head. "Still. I really don't think it's fair if you always change and catch me. I swear, one day I'm going to put a spell on you that stops you from changing and then I'll actually get away for once."

Sirius smirked and kissed Remus. "You don't really want to get away, and you know it." 

Remus slipped his arms around Sirius and they kissed again, tongues wandering around well-known mouths. After a moment or two, they separated at exactly the same time, as always. Remus then pulled a face and said, "Oh no. I just thought of something-"

"What, Remus?" mumbled Sirius, as he left a trail of kisses down Remus' neck. 

"Well, just think of this. Would you like Snape or Albus coming in to find us like this?" Remus pulled back away from Sirius' kisses and caught his eye.

"What do they care?" asked Sirius with a thoughtless shrug. "They know about us. Everyone has for how long now?"

"Yes, love, but… I don't think you want Severus tempted by this." Remus pinched Sirius' bare backside lightly. 

Sirius yelped and jumped off of Remus. "Ow, Moony, you fiend." He rubbed the assaulted square of skin and pouted. "Not nice."

Remus chuckled and stood up. "Maybe so, but it got you up, didn't it?"

Sirius was glaring at Remus as though he was a five year old, and Remus had just taken away his toy broomstick. "Thought you liked having me on top of you."

"Well yes, but we've got a supper to finish." Remus started back to the kitchen. As he got there, he pulled the steak out of the oven and called over his shoulder. "You know, now, you're not going to be allowed to complain."

Sirius was in the hallway and pulling his robes on again. "What am I not allowed to complain about?" He was just doing up the last of the fastenings as he entered the kitchen again. 

Remus turned and held out a hand, covered in a god-awful pink oven mitt, complete with frills around the bottom. The old mitt was clasped around a dish with two steaks in it. "It's a bit more done than your request."

"Oh hell," grumbled Sirius. Neither man said a word for a long moment. Remus watched Sirius, and Sirius just stared at the steaks. Then Sirius shrugged. "It's still good though. Let's eat."

Remus laughed heartily, putting the steaks on the stovetop and clutching his stomach with the hand covered in the oven mitt. Through his laughter, he managed to get out one simple statement.

"What did I tell you? Dog's taste!" 


End file.
